


Trouble

by fxlminare



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bounty Hunters, F/F, Mazikeen - Freeform, Mutual Pining, and Maze really digs it, in which reader impresses Maze, maybe they'll date, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: Mazikeen meeting another bounty hunter, one that's sweet on the outside so Maze thinks they're a softie but they're just as tough as Maze on the inside
Relationships: Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> **a/n:** I miss my demon

Becoming a bounty hunter had never exactly been part of your _"things I want to be or do when I grow up_ " list, but you couldn't say it didn't suit you: the pay was great, it allowed you to put your tracking abilities to the test and it kept you in shape due to the amount of running and fighting you ended up doing because some fugitives never learn. You were certain it had a lot to do with the way you looked; surely, if you had been a big, muscly, tough guy, they'd think it twice when coming after you but since you looked more like a soft sweet young almost fragile creature, everyone thought they could one you up. _Big_ mistake.

The first time you met Maze, you were running after your latest job: a scrawny tech guy who had avoided being caught by the police for months. No match for your brains and expertise tracking down people who didn't want to be found. You thought you were the only one going after him; you had been wrong.

You almost had him, cornered in an ally with nothing but his computer on him. He looked terrified so you didn't pull out any weapons. If he wanted to put up a fight, he'd have to leave the laptop down and you knew for a fact he wouldn't do it.

In the blink of an eye, he went from having his laptop tight to his chest to his hands cuffed with a chain held by a woman who was standing next to him with the laptop in her free hand. Saying it took you completely by surprise was not the half of it. You had heard the motorbike, turning around and seeing it parked just behind you.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" -you turned to the woman- "He's mine."

"You're a bounty hunter?"

"No, I was just walking past this dead alley for fun." -you scoffed- "I found him."

"And I trapped him." -she walked toward you, pulling the scared guy with her- "Better luck next time."

You were at a loss for words, anger coursing through your veins as she took two seconds to drive away from there with your money. You had heard of her: Mazikeen Smith, a new bounty hunter in town with a perfect score. But not for much longer. If she stole from you, you'd steal from her.

The next time you saw Maze is was strictly to get back at her. You had been following her as soon as you learned she was after a new job. You'd let her do all the hard work and you'd sneak in last second and claim the money. An eye for an eye. Information about Maze was hard to gather, but you were stubborn and eventually learned about her ways, deciding it'd be best to be as cautious as you could because you didn't want one of those fancy knives of her to your throat.

Just as you had predicted, the bounty came out of the building running for her life. And you were just there, casually standing next to your car, helping her stand and offering to take her somewhere if someone was after her. She didn't hesitate, jumping on the car with you, seeing Maze get to the street as you locked the doors and waved at her.

Maze didn't think the target would escape, especially not with you. When she got to the street, expecting the girl to be running up the street like she knew she would, and saw her in your car, anger took over her feelings. Then she saw you wave and she realized you had done exactly as she had. She had to respect it. Not like it, but respect that you decided to go after her. No one else had or would. And she didn't think someone looking so not like a bounty hunter would.

The third time you saw Maze was different. You were certain after you took her last bounty as payback, she'd let it be; and it has been like that, not seeing her again until that afternoon. You were running after a big guy, having found him at a bar drunk out of his mind. Or, at least, you thought he was. You ran out of the bar after him, your eyes landing on Maze's figure as she strode down the alleyway.

"Don't even think about it."

You pointed at Maze with your finger, almost daring her to go over your head after him, but she didn't; she shrugged her shoulders and stood just where she was. You didn't have time to waste trying to decipher her, turning around and seeing the guy walking in zig-zags as fast as he could; he had taken quite a beating inside the club, forcing you to break a sweat. He wouldn't get far on that condition tho. You had warned him but the alcohol in his system prevented him from listening. Although you doubted he wouldn't have put up a bigger fight even when sober. Not surprising.

You walked after him, putting your hand on his shoulders and pulling his back. He was an angry drunk, so you had to jump back fast to avoid his fist, getting into another fight with him, landing a couple of hits but hurting more than being hurt. He ended up with his face on the cement so you forced your foot over his back to prevent him from moving as you cuffed his hands behind his back.

"I'm impressed."

You stood straight as you heard her voice, remembering Maze was still there, eyeing you up and down, a look in her eyes that was truly a mix of hunger and fascination. You couldn't say it bothered you, glancing at her for a second as you forced the guy to sit up, checking whether he was going to pass out, shaking your head as he started babbling bout going fishing or something. Drunk. You moved away as you realized he was going to vomit, choosing to wait a couple of minutes before getting him in your car. Vomit was not fun to clean. 

Movement behind you made you turn around, watching as Maze put her knives away, leaning against the wall not far from you, arms crossed over her chest and eyes on you. You knew Maze, you had heard of her plenty; the only thing you didn't like about her was when she got your money. Everything else? You were on board.

"I wasn't sure you'd manage."

"Maybe you should stop judging a book by its cover."

"Maybe I should."

Maze tilted her head, a smirk on her face as she pushed herself away from the wall, walking toward you. You were sure most people would have been intimidated but, by the look in her eyes, you knew Maze was not going to hurt you. Or try to take your job away from you.

"So," -Maze looked behind you, turning yourself around to see the guy raising his head and looking at the cuffs- "what now?"

"Now I go get my money and" -you faced Maze again with an eyebrow raised- "I may consider buying you a drink."

"Business?"

"You aren't a fugitive, are you?"

You walked back to the guy, not allowing Maze another word, forcing him up to his feet, and shoving him inside the car. You missed the playful look in Maze's eyes but not the grin on her lips when you faced her with furrowed eyebrows after your phone went off with a message that only read "Lux." You didn't have the number saved but you knew it was her. How she had your phone number was beyond you but you weren't surprised either. You got inside your car, writing back a quick reply, driving away before your phone could distract you any further, seeing Maze checking her phone on your rearview mirror. One hour was more than enough time to get the fugitive to the police station, do the paperwork, and get paid.


End file.
